Gaming systems such as lotteries are known in the art. Such gaming systems typically utilize disposable “scratch-off” cards for instant-win type games, or disposable paper tickets for jackpot type games. The single-use type aspect of such game pieces makes them susceptible to fraud, where a player may purchase a game ticket only to find out that the ticket is counterfeit.